


Wildest dreams

by TimeTurner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Hell is right around the corner, Shameless Smut, Smut, So wrong it feels right, WAY DOWN WE GO, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurner/pseuds/TimeTurner
Summary: Petyr wakes up surprised to notice his sweetling in need of him in the middle of the night, after she has some sort of awkward dream.





	Wildest dreams

He woke up in a start. He was not alone in the room. Paying attention, he noticed a subtle change in the light, something, or better somebody, covering the delicate moonlight that crossed the window. He knew it could only be her, but he needed to ask.

“Who is there?” His voice was hoarse from sleep and lack of use.

“It's me, daddy. Alayne.” She answered in a low voice. He grinned. She was up to something, so he decided to play along. “Is everything okay, sweetling?” He asked, prompting her to continue with her plans.

“I… I had a weird dream, I believe…” she replied, her fully formed and glorious body approaching his bed. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand to take a better look at her. She was wearing a light blue baby doll that almost matched the collor of her eyes. It was supposed to be a normal garment, but the way it hugged all her curves, leaving almost nothing to his already fertile imagination, made it completely lustful. He had to suppress a groan when he noticed ner nipples poking trough the barely there shirt. He had half a mind to tear at the fabric and expose the perfection of her naked body to his gaze and itching hand, but he would not do that. He had finally learned that, sometimes, giving up on the upper hand was the best solution. So he tapped on the empty space in the mattress, beside his body, while he let concern show in his voice.

“A nightmare, my dear?” He observed when she sat right next to him, the heat of her partially exposed skin reaching his through his pajamas and covers. He felt his cock stiffening at the simple thought.

“I don't actually remember, daddy. But I don't think so. I know it was something about you.” She answered, leaning slowly to press her body against the side of his.

“Oh?” He said, caressing her back over the satin of her shirt, silent asking her to keep talking.

“The only problem is… it left me with a weird sensation, daddy.” she said, rubbing her breasts slightly against the side of his body in the same rhythm of his movements in her back.

“What kind of sensation, sweetling?” He asked, looking at her face on search of an answer.

“I don't know, daddy. Something physical.” She sheepishly looked away, no longer facing him.

“Does it hurt, my love?” Once more, concern manifested in his voice.

“Not exactly.” She murmured almost inaudibly.

“Do you want daddy to try and make it better?” He offered, his cock already aching inside his boxers.

“I-I guess…” she agreed, her face now a rich shade of pink, her bright eyes avoiding his gaze.

“Sit properly, then. Make yourself comfortable.” He demanded, shoving the blanket away and sitting quickly so she didn't see the bulge in his pants. As she spread her body on his bed, he got closer to her. His hands covered her shoulders, the thin straps of her pajamas shirt the only thing in the way. Her skin was hot to the touch. He massaged her shoulders lightly, watching her eyes close and her breathing become a little more shallow. He grinned once again.

“Is here were the feeling is, sweetling?” He asked, knowing perfectly well it wasn't.

“Not really, daddy.” She answered, still lost in her own world. “It's… lower.” She offered.

“Oh? Okay, then. Let's try a little lower.” He said, barely disguising the mischief in his voice. His deft fingers moved down her body, cupping her full breasts and teasing her nipples over the thin fabric. She was not able to suppress a moan as his skilled hands worked over her body, her hips undulanting against the mattress against her will, begging for some friction.

“Does it help, sweetling?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

“It feels good, daddy. But… it actually makes the feeling worse..” she looked at him then, a glimpse of challenge on her eyes. “I think you should try lower.”

“Lower it is, then. Let's try you legs, shall we?” Slowly, he caressed all the length of her legs, beginning on her feet and moving up with every complaint of her that he was not reaching the exact point. After sometime, he had massaged and teased the whole extension of her body, except for the treasure hidden inside her shorts. Feigning disappointment, he retreated his hands from her and sighed.

“That's it, sweetling. Daddy can't think of anything else to help easy your pain.” He sat quiet, hands on his own lap.

“Please, daddy, don't give up, it aches so bad…” she whined, changing her position once more, rubbing her bottom against his linens.

“Well, there is nothing more to do, or nowhere else to touch, Alayne. Unless…” he let his voice die, the suggestion thick in the air. Her voice was small when she took the bait.

“Unless what?” She whispered, near desperate. He sighed once more, the very face of resignation.

“There is one more spot left untouched. May I?” He asked for permission, his hand reaching for the hem of her shorts. Her eyes grew as big as the moon outside the window, but she bit her lower lip and nodded. He couldn't help himself thinking what an actress she had become.

“Open your legs. Wider.” She obeyed. He positioned himself a bit behind her, in order to have a better angle. His hand snaked slowly over her exposed belly, circling lightly her navel before dipping inside her ridiculously small shorts and finding she had no panties on. She was soaked wet, her slit covered in sweet arousal when his fingers ran over it.

“Oh, I see what the problem is. Let daddy take care of this.” He said, rubbing her cunt with his long fingers. She moaned, a lustful and profound sound, and he grinned over her shoulder.

“Did daddy find the right spot, sweetling?” He teased right next to her ear, biting softly at her lobe with the question.

“Yes, daddy. It helps very much.” She mumbled with her eyes closing, her head falling against his shoulder.

“I can think of another thing that may help.” He offered, using his other hand to pull her shirt up, exposing her delicious breasts to the light and caressing them with his fingertips. Her moans were a treat. All the while, his fingers kept teasing at her entrance and rubbing her clit with a slow rhythm. Her hips were starting to buck against his hands, trying to get more.

“Daddy, please. More!” she finally verbalized. He grinned again and let a finger slide inside of her. She let out a gasp. He increased speed, using his thumb to keep rubbing at her clit. Her own movements were uncontrolled, and she was panting. He did not wait for her to ask, this time, before he penetrated her with one more finger. She groaned when she felt her inner walls stretching to accommodate the new delicious intrusion. Her hands grasped at the muscles of his arms, the linens, anything she could hold for dear life. He knew she was very close, then. He sped up even more, knowing her needs as well as his own after so long. Soon she was tripping over the edge, a long and satisfied moan leaving her throat as she came undone around his fingers. When her breathing slowed down enough for her to speak, she turned on his arms, a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

“Thank you very much, _daddy_. It feels _so_ much better now.” Mischief covered each one of her features. He was mesmerized by the complexity of the woman in his arms. She matched his perverted mind perfectly, and showed him sides of life he didn't even know he wanted before her. He accepted when she leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth, the kiss growing deeper till she sat on his lap, straddling his hips. He let out a groan, then, and she broke the kiss to take a better look at him.

“What's the matter, Petyr?” She asked studying his expression. His hands were inside her shirt, caressing the naked skin of her back.

“I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself, Sansa, but I'm afraid I'm the one _aching_ right now. He punctuated his words with a movement of his hips. She felt as his rock hard cock rubbed against her sensitive cunt and noticed the arousal flowing all over her body once more. With a wicked smile, she looked at him and said: “Don't worry, daddy. Alayne is more than happy to kiss it better for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was minding my own business on Tumblr one of these days and came across a very interesting and absolutely indecent gif. Of course my disturbed imagination instantly transformed it in something slightly worse and Petsa related, that it the piece at hand. So, tell me what you think, or don't, if you don't feel like it. Anyway, for those of you who enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing, we'll met in hell an I'm positive it will be great.
> 
> ;P


End file.
